Talk:Main Episode-3 Door/@comment-38947065-20190329224414/@comment-222.153.188.77-20191129143407
this is very late response but if you this big spoiler sorry for my bad english ADMIN Ronaqy's edit: hiding major spoilers beasts are from Earth. beasts are belong to the United Nations. In the past, earth's scientist made genetically modified children Soma and Cardia. They are physically and intelligently better than the others. Later they united the Earth's contires with their technologies(prototype of core) and Soma became a leader of Earth. They wanted to advance to the other plants and the outer space but Cardia thougths it was impossible for a person to live outside of the Earth, even they modified genes. So she created new speacie that looks like human and thinks like human but not human for outer space laboler.(like Replicant in Blade runner). Soma wants to make them to obey the original human so he order to Cardia to make mental restraint for safety but cardia remove it in some reason. The outer sapce human could live in the eviroments that the original human need to wear space suit.(E.g. according to webtoon, they can live in one of the planet with 2G of gravity, 74 degress celsius, barometric pressure 2.1, oxygen saturation 18%.) so basically even 'normal' people of outer space humanity is supermen compare to original human. the outer space humans rose in revolt against Earth and Soma tried to supress them by force. Soma used one of prototype of Bishop and outher space humanity had to destroy their planet to defeat it. then they took the technology from it and divided in to 4, innovation empire, Ruin, human aliance and Revolutionblabla(I dont know the english name). they grow by comptetion and expand their territory in the outer space. the outer space's population exceed the Earth population and the Rare mental that is required to make cores only in the outer space, so Soma decided to hide the entire solar system from outside. And one day Beasts appeared in the area of innovation empire and destroy all 4 countries and Mother knight united outer space and made knights order to save the humanity from Beasts. (since then, the knights order was the central governent of the outer space and Mother knight was the Leader of the outer space.) We dont know what happened to the Earth and the original humanity since they decided to hide, until now(30/11/2019). In the Door episode, after Knigt fall operation, Dry Leonhard united the outer space with AL.( Due to Prayers war of E-34, Mother knights disappeared and Knights order fall). And Dry built super ship called Tera breaker which have Nova engine that made of the entire star. And he planed to conqure the Earth to end everything with the ship and cold heroes.(Kasim, dike, Ralf, Sofia ice witch, Diorasis and his sister etc?). The earth and solar system is protected by 'the Door' which is 19 trillion Km in diameter that surrond the solar system(it is made Phenomenom technology) It has been revealed that on the Moon, 5? or 6? AAA ranked Ex type beasts and Bishop are protecting the earth. And Soma would be the final boss of the Door episode.